Tyrant/Raids/Xeno Walker
NOTICE : Raid decks are different from other mission/campaign decks because they are dynamic. What you see below is a cardpool that makes up the content of this particular raid deck. The quantity of each card may differ from battle to battle from 0 (none at all) to 3 (unconfirmed). Organization A moderately difficult Raid to organize. With 20,000 Health and only one day you will need a good-sized group to finish this Raid successfully. Fortunately, the battles are not too difficult. Enemy Deck For more detail on the Card Pool: Xeno Walker (Deck) This is an intermediate raid. Much like the bonus missions it has an enhanced deck size and the enemy commander is beefed up. It has a number of cards with Mimic so be careful that you don't include too many cards with powerful skills such as Strike All. This is one raid where Bolide Walkers are better off left on the bench and cards with no skills i.e. Abomination / Nightstalkers or non-activation skills (Counter / AntiAir / Mimic / Poison / Immobilize) have better use to counter the effect of Mimic. Strategy The enemy commander has Heal Xeno 1, Mimic, and Jam. The enemy deck is very Mimic-heavy, meaning you'll want to keep your Activated skills at home. The silver lining is that once you do this, often the enemy will play a useless Mimic card, giving you an instant advantage. You'll not be facing too much Siege as long as you can keep the enemy Ixnedrones and Enclave Champions contained, so you can bring along some structures if you are playing on manual. Activating ComSat Terminal, for example, will go a long way towards getting a win. Manual If you are playing on manual, a structure deck using several Artillery Encampment or other Strike Structures followed by a finishing Assault card or two can work well. Auto If you are poor, decent win rates can be had on either auto or manual using that simplest of decks, the Irradithad: If you have a ComSat Terminal, put it in. With a better card pool, you can go for a much more reliable deck based on Dracorex and Armor: The exact composition is not too important as long as you stick to the core idea of Dracorex and Armored (or at least durable) cards. Healing is not necessary--using Dracorex allows you to use the best cards from any faction, and Xeno Walker does not have enough Strike or high Attack cards to beat you in a battle of attrition. Top cards: * Fortifier: With 2 Armor, this card is very hard for Xeno Walker to kill when combined with Dracorex, and with its Flurry and Pierce, few cards will last long against it. * Toxic Cannon: Another 2 Armor card, Toxic Cannon likewise packs massive firepower with its 3 Attack and Poison 2. A single hit will effectively disable Sustainer Xolan permanently--the Poison will negate its heal rate, and Dracorex makes it unable to attack. * Pummeller: No Armor, but its 7 Health will let it last a while, its Evade will help avoid enemy Jamming, and its 4 Attack and Siege will clear out enemy Assault and Structure cards alike. Other good cards: * Anvil: Definitely not as impressive as either of the above 2 Armor cards, but still very durable. * Howitzer: Still durable with 1 Armor, and does good damage with its Sweep. * Dozer Tank: This prickly roadblock is a good way to round out your deck. * Bio Drone: Slightly less durable than Howitzer overall, but even if it goes down, the Poison will remain. * Azure Reaper: Evade will help avoid Jams, and Mimic is not Mimicable itself. * Aegis: A slightly risky move due to enemy Mimic and Jam; however, the Heal will probably help you more than the enemy. You will probably want no more than one, as two is overkill for you and a greater chance to Mimic for the enemy. * ExoDrone: Counter makes this a decent fast card. Fillers: * Hydra: Attack and Health both leave something to be desired at 2 each; however, it activates fairly quickly, and its Armor makes it fairly survivable. * Terminator: A decently durable card, though lacking in the firepower department. * Nightstalker: No Armor, but decent attack. * Feral Scorpion: The Leech might help you against Pathrazer. Category:Tyrant Raids